Killer's Place
The penultimate chapter, Madison seeks out Scott Sheppard. If Madison Paige survived The Doc she will go to the home of Scott Shepard AKA Scott Shelby after speaking with Ann Sheppard. She picks the lock to the front door and snoops around the apartment finding Shelby's trash can full of burned evidence and eventually a closet with a police officer's uniform. She surmises that Shelby used it to lure his victims. She discovers the closet has a false back that leads to a concealed work room. In the room Shelby has grown the orchids he leaves with his victims. Madison also finds the typewriter Shelby used to write the letters to his victim's fathers and a laptop password protected under the name the Sheppard boys used to use for their origami dogs that reveals Shaun's location, but before she can leave or tell anyone Shelby locks her in and sets the apartment on fire. Madison uses a piece of Shelby's equipment to bash a hole in a soft spot on one of the room's walls. She wriggles out of the room and into Shelby's bathroom only to find the apartment is engulfed in flames. The player is presented with a series of QTEs to navigate the fire filled apartment, if a QTE is failed her clothing will catch on fire, she finds a window near Shelby's desk but the player is warned that the drop will kill her (it will). Through more QTEs Madison makes her way through Shelby's flaming office, past a propane container Shelby has left behind, and after trying to break the front door manages to get into Shelby's kitchen. Once inside she escapes through Shelby's kitchen window. She manages to jump to a neighboring window and enters the building. She flees the building in time to escape the explosion (The player can also have Madison hide in the refrigerator after kicking out the shelves). Once Madison is free she can call either Ethan or Jayden to give them Shaun's location (if both men are alive and free and have figured out the address she can still call one of them but will be told they're on their way already), if Jayden is dead or Ethan has been permanently imprisoned she will not be able to call. Madison can also choose to try to save Shaun herself. Trivia *The Propane Tank in the middle of the room wouldn't actually explode, as the safety release valve would just kick in... unless the Origami Killer removed the valve. NOTE: It's very likely the killer did seeing as a propane bottle is not standard issue for most American apartments. *This is one of the four chapters in which Madison can die. The others are Sleepless Night (which is just an impermanent death in a nightmare), The Doc and The Old Warehouse. *Although they do not physically appear in this chapter either Ethan Mars or Norman Jayden's voices may be heard if Madison calls either of them. *This chapter will be skipped if Madison is killed in the "The Doc". *Even if Madison guesses the wrong password after she's locked in the room by Scott, she can still go to the laptop and keep guessing until only the correct password remains. However, she will suffocate from the smoke if she takes too long. *It is possible for Madison to drench herself with water in the bathroom, but the option will only surface if the player accesses the correct thought. Trophies *'Cold As Ice': Hide in the fridge and survive the explosion. *'Perfect Crime': Allow Madison to die in this chapter. Impact *Madison dies: She will always receive the Dead Heroine ending. *Madison lives and fails to find the address: Madison will always receive the Square One, Tears in the Rain , or A New Life endings. *Madison lives and finds the address: Madison will be given the option of informing Ethan or Norman about the address. She will also receive the Heroine or A New Life ending unless she dies in the following chapter. Category:Chapters Category:Madison Paige Chapters